


You are mine and I am yours

by Cordelia69



Series: Love above all else [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is finally back, but he really feels like four years had passed in a moment? Or it feels like forever?</p>
<p>Missing pieces from season 3 episode 3. Slightly AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine and I am yours

“Aramis,” Athos says as soon as they are in the stables, near their horses. D'Artagnan is waiting for them outside.

“I needed to...” he starts but he stops, not knowing what else to say.

“I know but...” Athos replies, knowing exactly where this conversation will lead.

“It's been four years,” Aramis starts again, his eyes fixed on the floor.

“Yes, I know,” the Captain encourages him to go on.

“He's so big. He's like his mother,” the medic is not sure what thought he can say first.

“I know,” Athos says, putting a hand on Aramis' shoulder.

“I'm sorry. I know it's inappropriate but I saw him in the garden and I had to... It's my son Athos,” he says, pleading with his eyes.

“I know. But please, Aramis, be careful. I don't trust Feron about this,” Athos states, squeezing the shoulder.

“Me neither,” he agrees.

“And I don't want you in danger again,” the Captain says, referring to what his brother endured at Rochefort hands.

“I know, and I won't be,” he swears to him.

“Be careful. I don't want to lose you.” It's the last thing Athos says before D'Artagnan calls them outside.

\---------------------

It's time for dinner when Athos steps outside his office. He passed the last hours between the Palace, talking with the King and Minister Treville, and the garrison, closed in his office with a lot of papers to write. He stands in front of their table when he notices Aramis is not there.

“Where's Aramis?” he asks D'Artagnan.

“I don't know. I lost sight of him when we returned here,” he answers.

Porthos only shrugs in response, not looking at him.

“Do you want to sit with us?” Constance asks, leaving the kitchen and sitting near her husband.

“Yes, as soon as I know where Aramis is,” he says, looking the courtyard for some clues.

“I saw him leave the garrison. He was heading for the church,” she says, smiling when he leaves them and runs outside.

When he arrives at the little church he's breathless. The last time he was in a church was at the Dauphin's Christening, almost six years ago. He used to go to church every Sunday when he was little but in the last years he lost every interest in it. It's not that he doesn't believe in God, it's the fact that he doesn't feel right and in peace when he's in there. He spots Aramis a few pews down the altar and he joins him.

“I didn't know what happened in Alsace,” Aramis says, looking down.

“It's why you're distressed tonight?” he whispers, looking ahead.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to know what happened there?” he asks, trying to coax him to confess his problems, but Aramis doesn't answer.

“It's not what happened but the fact that you weren't there with him, for him,” he tries again.

“Yeah,” Aramis breaths.

“It's alright, Aramis, he's not angry with you,” the Captain says, placing a hand on Aramis’ shoulder.

“But I'm angry with myself. I lost so much,” the medic says, referring not only to Porthos, or them but to the Dauphin too.

“We all lost so much. Look at D'Artagnan and Constance. Haven’t they lost so much? She could be with a child or two, if it wasn't for the war. And Porthos? He could have found a woman, married her and have children of his own. And us? Didn't we lose so much? We could have a lot more and a lot of time for us if it wasn't for the war. But we have this and we have to treasure it, making the most of it. And you were there today. You saved him and watched his back, my back. So it's alright,” Athos tries to reason with him.

Aramis looks up at him, smiling a real smile that light up all his face. In that moment Athos knows that bringing Aramis back has been the right choice.

\---------------------

“Let's spar,” Aramis begins, entering the office without knocking. Athos looks up from the report he's writing and raises an eyebrow. “I have papers to look at,” he says, pointing at the pile of papers in front of him.

“They could wait,” Aramis says. Athos notices his brother is anxious and he doesn't know why. They resolved the big problem the day before. “It's not for the woman?” he asks trying to guess.

“No. It's Marcheaux and the Red Guards' fault if she's dead. I have some pent up energy I need to let off. And I need practice,” Aramis confesses.

“Who wins will buy drinks tonight?” the Captain proposes, putting down the half-written report and standing up.

“Yep,” Aramis replies, turning and disappearing outside.

\---------------------

“What did she want?” Aramis asks when Athos appears on the threshold.

“To kiss me,” he answers calm.

“Are you joking?” Aramis stands up from the bench he is sitting.

“Nope,” Athos replies, looking at him and smiling.

“And what did you do?” the medic asks, curious and a little bit jealous.

“Nothing. I think it's a little bit complicated to tell her she's not my type,” Athos says, the smile turning into a huge grin.

“Oh. And your type is?” Aramis asks flirtily.

“Tall, dark hair and eyes and with a beard,” Athos replies, serious this time, taking Aramis' face in his hands and kissing him. He feels Aramis going completely boneless against him and Athos takes this hints and deepened the kiss. When they pull apart Athos keeps the other's face near him and Aramis closes his eyes.

“I'm sorry if I doubted you,” Aramis whispers with his eyes still closed.

“You are jealous, it's different,” Athos says, giving Aramis a quick kiss.

“I know but I didn't know what to think,” the medic replies.

“You have nothing to worry about. I'm here and I'm yours. Like you are mine,” Athos states, thinking every word he just said. He kisses Aramis again, this time the kiss last longer and in it Athos put everything he can't say aloud.

“Now I think you owe me a drink,” he tells Aramis, when both of them regain some composure.

“I didn't lose,” Aramis replies, taken aback from that turn of events.

“Yes, you did,” the Captain states, fixing his shirt and looking at his brother with a smirk on his face.

“No, I didn't,” he complains again.

“Yes, I was going to beat you if she didn't show up and you know it,” Athos explains in a voice that says it's the end of the conversation.

“Point taken. But I want a rematch,” Aramis offers.

“Your room or mine?” Athos asks, grinning.

Aramis takes Athos’ hand and leads him to his room.

 


End file.
